


A Thousand Pumps

by IIsaac



Category: Real Person Fiction, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIsaac/pseuds/IIsaac
Summary: Jon's been holding the keys for a little over a week, and he's finally ready to test Blaine's stamina.  Or:  Blaine wears cock cage, bones twunk gym friend.





	A Thousand Pumps

**Author's Note:**

> idk man I like chastity and service tops what do you want from me.

Jon could hardly breathe in the space he was given.  Blaine was grinding against him, pinning him to the door.  One hand was at Jon's waist, the other tangled in his hair, tongues all twisted up between the two of them.  He fumbled, blind, for the doorknob, overjoyed when it turned and Blaine caught his fall.  They separated briefly, but only so Jon could pull Blaine's top over his head and Blaine could move his hand down the front of Jon's pants.

They stumbled together and collapsed on the sofa; Blaine first, then Jon in his lap.

"C'mon, Risinger, I need it,"  Blaine begged between kisses.  "Please..."

"You know better than that, B,"  Jon said playfully.  He ran his hand down to Blaine's groin, grinning when he felt the hard plastic of the cage.  "This doesn't come off until _I_ say so.  And I _don't._ "

Blaine groaned and kissed him, tinged with longing.  He bucked his hips up, uselessly, into Jon as his hands rotated to squeeze his ass.  Jon moaned as his cheeks were pulled apart, and a thumb tugged gently at the plug he'd been wearing for the past hour and a half.  He planned to torture Blaine a little longer, but the truth was that he needed this just as much.

"Oh, fuck,"  he groaned as Blaine toyed with the plug.  It'd have to come out pretty soon; the lube was drying up and Jon didn't want any hold-ups on this session.  "Get your fucking pants off."

Blaine obeyed, making a show of unveiling himself as Jon relaxed into his couch.  It was an intentionally slow, excruciating striptease; Blaine cupped his bulge, teased his pubes, flashed his ass before he even got his jeans all the way to the floor.  His boxers were worse, because Jon knew all too well that if not for the plastic device around Blaine's junk, he would already have six of nine inches down Jon's throat.  When they finally dropped, Jon leaned forward and gently took hand of Blaine by the balls.  Blaine shuddered as a finger ran across his perineum, the slightest amount of pressure.  Clear precum dripped from the opening of his cage, and he felt his erection pulse almost painfully.

"I've been good,"  Blaine rasped.  "Please, I — "  Jon interrupted with a small tug; Blaine's words transformed into a desperate sound.

"You know the drill, Gibson.  Me first."

Blaine nodded and dropped to his knees.  He pulled Jon's jeans off with extreme haste, joyfully took hold of his cock.  He knew what Jon wanted, what he'd have to do to get his prize.  Blaine stroked him slowly with one hand, took the plug out with the other.

Jon lifted his legs up and reached down to pull Blaine's head in by his hair.  He lapped hungrily at Jon's hole, rubbed soft scruff into the tender flesh.  Jon had to bite back every moan, until he was forced to let them out.  Blaine was too good at this, he had all the cards in his hand.  Jon almost cried when Blaine's lips moved to the head of his dick.  He only teased with his mouth as he sank two fingers into Jon.  His fingers curled in, forcing Jon's hips up and his cock into Blaine's mouth.

"God, fuck, I — key, wallet, please, Blaine,"  Jon whimpered, barely able to get the words out.

Blaine ripped the wallet out of Jon's jeans on the floor, shaky as he worked the tiny key into the lock.  He slipped the cage off easily, but couldn't make himself get the ring.  He instead spat into his hand; Jon could take it, they'd done it too many times to count.

They couldn't even get words out; Jon's desperate nodding plenty enough to let Blaine push in.  Jon pulled his face in, desperate to have Blaine's lips again as he rocked into him.  The sex was hard, fast, exactly the way Jon liked it, right up until the end.

"I'm gonna — "  Blaine panted, and Jon pushed firmly against his chest.  He slowed, measured and patient, and picked Jon up.  They flopped places, with Blaine lain on the couch and Jon looking down at him, thick hair draped around his face.  Jon took the lead, moving his hips slow and gentle until Blaine collapsed under him, and he dropped as well.  He could feel his cock soften, slip out of Jon's hole.

"You call that a thousand pumps?"  Jon whispered from under his chin.

"I didn't see _you_ counting."

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "none of this is real" disclaimer, persons depicted in this fic are free to contact me directly if they want it taken down, blah blah blah.


End file.
